


What Sleep Deprivation Can Do To You

by space_for_thace



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Adorable, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Hux has no idea what going on, Kylo needs sleep, M/M, OOC as fuck, crackish, fluffy shit, super short, they have feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5835913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_for_thace/pseuds/space_for_thace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I haven't slept in like three days everything is funny and your hair smells good." Prompt http://dailyau.tumblr.com/post/137548128625/i-havent-slept-in-like-3-days-everything-is</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Sleep Deprivation Can Do To You

Brendol Hux II was always one to dressed crisply with not a single wrinkle on his uniform. As a general on The Finalizer he had to keep up this image, then there was Kylo Ren, a Knight of Ren and Supreme Leader Snoke's attack dog. The man would constantly throw tantrums, leaving broke equipment and dead bodies in his wake. General Hux couldn't stand the other man but that changed when he walked into the others room. 

Ren was sitting at a desk in his room looking over some old file. His mask nowhere in sight, but that wasn't the most surprising about his appearance were the dark bags under his eyes. He looked completely exhausted though he eyes themselves had a slightly wild look. Clearing his throat the get the others attention.

Jumping at the sudden noise Kylo shot up, turning towards Hux. A shiver ran down the general's spine, thinking he had angered but was thrown off when Ren began laughing. Doubling over he continued to giggle before straightening up and walking to the awestruck general.

It had seemed that a laughing Ren was enough to throw Hux for a loop as he didn't notice the other walking towards him until the Knight had his slightly over-large nose buried in Hux's red hair. This startled the general enough to react roughly pushing Kylo away, sending the other sprawled onto the floor.

"What the fuck Ren?" Hux sneered at the other man how now looked like he was going to cry. 'What the fuck is wrong with him? He's acting like a child.' Hux thought while watching Kylo.

Kylo stood back up, walked back up to Hux and slurred slightly from exhaustion as he pointed a finger at the general, "I haven't slept in like three days everything is funny and your hair smells really good." Ren then let himself fall forward on Brendol's chest as he started laughing again.

Hux instinctively wrapped his arms around Kylo waist as the other seemed to cuddle himself into his chest. 'What the hell am I supposed to do with him?' Hux thought as he look down at Kylo's face, the other had a drousy grin on his face, all in all if Hux was honest with himself he'd say that Kylo Ren looked pretty damn cute.

Kylo's grin grew wider as he said, "General how many times have I told you just how loudly you project your thoughts?" He finished the question, while wrapping his arms around Hux's neck and clumsily pressed their lips together. 

Hux's eyes widened and his arms tightened around Kylo's waist pulling the other flush against him as he fell into the kiss. Pulling back after a few moments Hux let his forehead rest against Ren's. "What have I told you about getting in my mind Ren?" Instead of letting Kylo respond to him, Hux raised one of his hands off of Kylo's waist and cupped Ren's face and brought his mouth back to the others in a surprisingly gentle kiss.

A soft sigh escapes Kylo as he and Hux kissed, but the need to breathe over came them and they parted. A slight blush had made its way onto Ren's pale cheeks when he looked back to Hux who's face mirrored his own. Kylo opened his mouth to speak but yawned. Brendol chuckled at the adorable display before he said, "If you have been up as long as you've said you have been then you'll pass out and I don't feel like staying in the medical center all night." 

Hux led Kylo to the bed in the corner of Kylo's room he set to work getting the heavy black robes off, leaving the other in only his undergarments. Hux pulled off his own uniform before neatly folding it and setting on a close by chair. Brendol laid down beside Kylo pulling the blankets over them Hux wrapped an arm around Kylo's waist and drifted off to sleep.

 

*The Next Morning*

 

Kylo Ren was semi-aware that something warm was in his bed. He didn't even recall going to bed, his last memory was looking at a file when Hux came in they were talking and then he had kiss- "Hux!" Kylo sprung out of his bed waking the general up unceremoniously, Kylo began passing his room when he noticed he was only wearing undergarments. Seaching for his robes, he haphazardly put the in. His cheeks ignited red in embarrassment, he couldn't he had kissed Hux. 'Oh by the Force did I only kiss him or did I tell him how I feel?' Ren thought to himself. Hux watched the man in front of him freaking out for a few minutes, before standing and making his way over to the passing man.

Hux gently wrapped his arms around Kylo almost positive he was about to get thrown across the room if he made any wrong move. "Shh... Calm down Ren, what's wrong?" He asked the other man. At this point Kylo was shaking and it took him a minute to register Brendol's words. He calmed his breathing and gave an anxious look to the general.

"You're not mad I kissed you yesterday, I was fucking out of it, and it was out of line I shouldn't have kissed you." Kylo rambled, while looking at his boots noticing like an idiot he managed to put them on the wrong feet, until he felt Hux's hand cup his cheek forcing him to look up into Hux's blue eyes.

"Of course I'm not or I wouldn't still be in your room, besides do you remember what I did after you kissed me?" Brendol asked.

Kylo shook his head, all he could remember about last night was kissing Hux then everything else was a blank.

"Well to start I didn't get to say it yesterday but I was going to comment on how beautiful you are and how much I like you, and to answer my own question I did this." Hux kissed Kylo with as much passion he could manage into the single kiss, leaving the two of them breathless and blushing like fools. 

Hux got dressed, while Kylo fixed his boots, and with one last kiss Kylo slipped his mask over his head hiding his black haired and freckled face from Brendol's view. The two of them departed the room together that left two Stormtroopers confused as to why Lord Ren and General Hux were in the same room, and no evidence of violence on either of them. No sooner than an hour had passed before the ship was alive with rumors of the two spreading around. By noon the general had to be notified that a low ranking officer had tried to question Lord Ren on the matter, and now was in the medical area after losing consciousness from being force choked. Hux sighed just another day on The Finalizer. Thoughts of Kylo entered his mind he he gave a slight smile, the most would confuse as a sneer, maybe things were different now that he and Kylo were together.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work with Star Wars and I'm actually proud of this.


End file.
